New Possibilities
by lil-lexa
Summary: The Wei dynasty is crumbling from the inside. Cao Pi seeks revenge after Wu murdered the one closest to him and drove his kingdom from their homes. He finds comfort, and maybe something more in his strategist Sima Yi. Rated for violence, language, and eventual smut. A little Cao Pi/Zhen Ji, but mostly Cao Pi/Sima Yi
1. Driven Back

**A/N: **Hello everyone, this is the first fanfic I have posted and I'm definately nervous about it. Reviews and ideas are welcome, but no flaming please. This is rated M for violence and some smut in later chapters. I hope you enjoy =)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of the characters in it, Koei does.

* * *

"Strengthen the defenses!" shouted Cao Pi as the enemy started ramming down the gates to his castle. "Our forces, Wei, bows to no one! Get ready to counterattack!"

The Wei army lifted their weapons and gave war cries as they doubled their efforts to keep the gate closed.

Cao Pi gritted his teeth as he gripped his dual swords tightly, his lip pulling up into a snarl. _We MUST win! If we lose this foothold then my conquest of the land will become nearly impossible!_

"My lord!" A man in purple elegant looking robes called to his leader. "As your strategist, I advise you to have us retreat! The Wu forces have reinforcements on the way and we can't hold out for much longer." The snarling general turned and backhanded his strategist square in the mouth, his eyes raging.

"I will not back down you fool! Do you realize what we would lose if we turned tail and ran?" Cao Pi stared down at the general.

Yi put his hand on his cheek and flinched at his lord's words. His eyes narrowed at the younger man as he mumbled darkly "You bastard, you should learn to respect your elders…"

Before Cao Pi could respond, the gates to the castle slammed open and soldiers wearing the Wu color, red, came swarming in. The pirate Gan Ning was in the front of the troops, smirking as he eyed the depleted Wei army. "Straight for their leader! Let's get 'em!" He yelled.

Battle cries and the clanking of metal surged through the air. The sound of bones cracking and blood spilling rang in the ears of the warriors, but they did not stop or hesitate.

Sima Yi slashed his gloved hand through the air, bringing the whips on the ends of his fingertips upon his next opponent. The soldier screamed in horror as five deep slices appeared on his torso and he collapsed from blood loss.

Yi looked around him and saw that the Wu forces greatly outnumbered theirs and were quickly pushing them back. _What a fool! That insufferable brat will singlehandedly bring down everything that his father worked so hard to build up. Cao Pi…I will help you for now, but once you gain enough of the land I will be the one to rule it. _

The strategist called out to his leader. "If we don't retreat now, we won't have an army left!"

Cao Pi growled and gave the command to fall back and retreat. As much as he hated to admit it, Sima Yi was right. He mounted his white steed and urged it to gallop out the back entrance of the castle, his army following in his wake. Pi heard the victory screams from Wu and willed himself to concentrate on the pounding of his horse's hooves instead, ashamed to have lost.

* * *

Miles away from their former castle, Wei had set up camp in a forest clearing. Inside the commander's tent, Cao Pi as pacing around his tent while ranting and screaming with rage. "HOW COULD WE LOSE?"

He gripped the hilt of a small dagger in his belt and quickly thrust it into the wooden table in the center of the tent. Feeling a little better as he heard the wood crack, he continued pacing at a slower rate. His mind was buzzing with different conclusions about the last battle.

_It was ambush after ambush….There was no way we could have anticipated each one, along with the amount of soldiers they had. I hate to admit it but the strategy was well thought out. _Cao Pi stopped in his tracks as realization hit him, his face twisting into a twisted grimace. "It was all because of their new strategist, Lu Xun."

Pi began pacing again as his mind raced with possibilities of revenge and humiliation of the young man. He looked up when he heard his tent flap open and saw his own strategist stand before him.

Sima Yi's eyes were wide as he spoke. "My lord, a guard has spotted a small army approaching in the west, and they bore the Shu flag. They are approaching the camp and Guan Yu is leading them. They should be here a little less than an hour from now. What do you propose?"

"Damn it!" Cao Pi snarled as he pushed the table over with enough force that the wood splintered as it hit the ground. He loathed what he was about to say next, but knew it was necessary. "Send a messenger to Wu! Tell them that this is our only chance to wipe Shu off the map for good. Without Guan Yu, Liu Bei WILL fall, and only Wei and Wu will be left.

Yi looked appalled at the idea at first but slowly came to realize that this would be the best way to go about the situation. "Yes, my lord." He bowed and swiftly left the tent. He quickly made his way to his own tent to write the letter that would be sent to Wu.

* * *

Sima Yi rolled up the letter and quickly set out to find the fastest general he knew, who also had a way with words.

Once he arrived at the warrior Zhang He's tent, he announced his arrival and request for help. Zhang He emerged from his tent and set his gaze on the strategist in front of him. His long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail that nearly fell to his knees. The man's youthful face looked as if it was sculpted by a master artist, and his brown eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, his voice smooth yet masculine. Sima Yi handed the scroll to the general and quickly explained the situation. "Take this to Sun Quan, the Wu commander. It is a temporary truce so we can crush Shu for good. Take the white flag with you so they won't shoot you down on sight."

Zhang He bowed and made his way to the stables to grab his horse. Once there, he commanded the guards to tack his horse while he went to the weapons tent to retrieve the white surrender flag, his mind racing. _Our lord must be in quite a fix if we have to resort to calling upon Wu for aid. This is very unlike his graceful self ho usually comes up with beautiful plans to crush our enemies. I look forward to see that same vigor in him again sometime soon._

The general jogged into the tent and looked around at the massive amount of weapons and quickly found his familiar claw-like ones. He wasn't about to go into enemy territory without any protection at all. Zhang He fastened his claws on his hands as he went to the back of the tent to pick up the white flag.

Once he was back at the stables, he put the scroll in his pocket, tucked the white flag under his arm, and urged his horse forward. The black steed reared and galloped off to the Wu camp, carrying his owner to an uncertain fate.


	2. Help on the Way?

**A/N: **Definately excited to get the new chapter up. Thank you so much Vovo for reviewing, it made me smile =) Romance will start occuring in about two chapters so keep reading! Also I have been tring to add to the disclaimer in my first chapter but it always fails, so I will put the information here instead. My chapters will begin to get longer in the future. Please review, I want to know how my story is so far.

**Disclaimer: **The cover image of this story (Cao Pi and Sima Yi) was drawn by SeklutZ on Deviantart and I would like to thank her for letting me use it. Dynasty Warriors does not belong to me, it belongs to Koei.

* * *

Zhang He had been galloping for what he guessed was about half an hour and he started to get bored of the continuous scenery around him. As far as the eye could see there were open plains, and this combined with the monotonous beating of the horse's hooves, almost made Zhang He rest on the animal's neck to fall asleep.

Suddenly he saw a light up ahead, and several others came into view soon after. _Thank goodness._ He sighed in relief, but soon sat up straight and held the white flag up high to signal peace.

As he approached the Wu camp, several soldiers ran in front of the gates with their weapons in hand. He even spotted a few archers on top of the walls; their arrows knocked and ready to shoot at any sign of trouble. The general halted his horse in front of them, carefully choosing his words as he made his announcement. "My lord Cao Pi has a message for your commander, Sun Quan. It is of great importance and I urge you to let me see him immediately. I have a letter explaining the situation."

The soldiers looked up at this oddly dressed man with uncertainty, but put most of their worries aside when they spotted the surrender flag. One of them stepped forward. "Very well." His voice was gruff, as if he was chewing on rocks while he spoke. "The others will take care of your horse while I take you to lord Sun Quan."

Zhang He dismounted but wrinkled his nose at the sound of the guard's voice. _He sounds absolutely vulgar. I hope he doesn't have to speak again._ He walked through the gates to deliver his message, hoping Wu would agree to help.

* * *

Back at the Wei camp, the Shu soldiers have started the attack. Cao Pi grabbed his dual swords and raced out of his tent, eager to rid the land of these vermin. He slashed any soldier in his way, and each time he was rewarded with a dying scream or the spray of blood onto his robes.

The people he killed were splayed in odd angles on the ground behind him; each person he slashed had crumpled to the ground. Cao Pi stopped for a moment to catch his breath and wipe his brow of any sweat or blood. He stiffened as he heard a voice come from behind him.

"You think you are so great, don't you?" Called the voice. "You will be nothing but a bad memory after today. Face me Cao Pi! Face the might of Guan Ping, the son of the God of War!"

The commander slowly turned around to see the young man was dressed in green and holding a great sword in front of him. His attention quickly went up to the sky when he saw about a dozen flaming arrows soar overhead and hit the ground behind him in a burst of flames. He couldn't escape even if he wanted to.

The fire from the arrows quickly spread back to the Wei camp, setting the tents ablaze. Shouts and screams of horror erupted from the area, signaling that there were several trapped victims who were to be cooked alive.

Cao Pi gripped his dual swords tightly as he almost growled at the man in front of him. "Very well." He spat as he charged at his new opponent.

* * *

Zhang He finally reached the throne room in the Wu castle. As the large double doors opened, he spotted Sun Quan sitting at the far side of the room. The general noticed that the commander was looking at him with suspicion, so Zhang He forced a smile to calm the Wu warriors' nerves. _I don't like how we have to go to Wu for help but it is a necessity. I might as well try to be pleasant. _

His thoughts were interrupted when he reached the throne and Sun Quan spoke to him. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" His voice was calm, yet interested.

"Lord Sun Quan, I have come on behalf of my commander Cao Pi to request your aid. Shu has attacked our base camp and Guan Yu is with them." Zhang He then handed the scroll to the young tiger and bowed his head slightly. "The details are written in there."

Quan unrolled the scroll and started to read.

_Lord Sun Quan, _

_Wei wants to propose a temporary alliance with Wu to rid the land of Shu once and for all. They are a crumbling kingdom and it would be beneficial for both of us to be rid of them. Currently, a small army is headed to our main camp and after the loss of our last battle; we cannot hope to stop them. The rest of the Wei forces are a day's journey away, so we turn to you for help. If Guan Yu is killed, Liu Bei won't stand a chance of survival. If you agree and we are successful in this mission, you and your army are welcome to Wei's main castle in celebration and friendship. We eagerly await your answer._

_Wei strategist, Sima Yi_

As soon as Sun Quan finished reading, he looked up at the Wei warrior in front of him, thinking if coming to their aid would be the best decision. Zhang He noticed his hesitation and tried using a bit of flattery. "Lord Sun Quan with your strength and skill, I have no doubt that we would prevail. Wu is a very noble nation and it would be an honor to have Wei fight alongside it." His voice was as smooth as silk and gave a charming smile as he spoke.

Quan smiled and gave the scroll to one of his guards as he stood up from his throne. "I have decided that Wu will come to Wei's aid." He turned to the guard. "Make the announcement and have everyone get ready for battle. We leave in no later than twenty minutes." The soldier bowed and rushed out of the room.

Zhang He grinned and bowed to the Wu commander. "Thank you sir, Wei will appreciate your kindness."

* * *

Cao Pi stabbed his sword forward at Guan Ping, growling as he did. They had been fighting for over fifteen minutes and their attacks have begun to get slow and heavy. Ping narrowly dodged Pi's attack and swung his great sword with all his strength at the Wei commander.

Before it could hit Cao Pi, whip like tendrils wrapped around Guan Ping's sword and halted its advance inches from Pi's face. Sima Yi chuckled as he saw Ping's bewildered face. "Go, my lord. I will finish things up here."

Cao Pi didn't show it, but he felt as if his legs were about to give out at any moment when he saw that he was nearly going to be decapitated. He gave a curt nod to the strategist and ran off in the direction of the stables, as fast as his trembling legs could take him. _Being on horseback could be an advantage._ He imagined hacking away at soldiers as he galloped past them. The sight made him smirk as he went inside the stables.

Pi quickly tacked his white steed and whisked out of the stables at a full gallop. Before he could begin the attack, he noticed a large group on horseback headed toward the camp. _If those are Shu reinforcements…we are done for._

Once he spotted that they were carrying Wu flags, he sighed in relief and quickened his pace to meet up with them and come up with some sort of strategy. Cao Pi wanted to finish this attack as soon as possible, and he could not afford to lose any more men.


End file.
